salty_meme_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Drawer
'''Michael Drawer '''is a member of the Salty Meme Squad. Having met both Cody Sneffits and Ian Fifa in elementary school, he is both one of the oldest and newest members. He is the only squad member who does not live in the same area as the other four. Michael was allowed to enter college in his junior year as a part of a program that allowed excelling students to advance earlier than usual. Background Michael was born in West Virginia. His parents had planned for him to be adopted before birth, so two days after his birth, he was adopted and moved to Pennsylvania. He attended a Catholic school until third grade, when he moved to a different area. He met Cody at this time through a friend he knew at daycare. They were rather good friends, but before he knew him well, he moved again. Michael moved to Ian's school midway through fourth grade, and met him on a random chance on the playground. When Michael began middle school, he happened to have the same class as Cody, and they reconnected. Ian happened to meet Cody through a computer class, so they became friends as a group, sitting together during lunch. In early seventh grade, he moved to Alabama, where he continued to talk to Cody and Ian online. At some point, Cody had a long series of computer problems, and the two disconnected. Halfway through ninth grade, Michael moved up to Maryland. At some point, Cody's computer was fixed, and he and Michael reconnected, as he did with the rest of the Squad. For some time, the Squad was at a loss as to who the owner of the final stone of La Reverie, the Orange stone, could be. Then, one night, during a Discord call with him, the stone began to glow. It was then discovered that Michael, despite living very far away from the other members, was connected with the journal, and was its fifth and final user. With this, the entire group was then able to unlock the true potential of the book and travel between fictional universes. Appearance Michael has short, blond hair, brown eyes, and rectangular glasses with thin frames. Standing at over six feet tall, he is the tallest of the group, and is extremely slender and lightweight. He typically wears jeans with a leather belt and plain T-shirts. He has a wide smile. Personality Michael is very soft, warm, and kind-hearted. While he is one of the more serious members of the group, he is almost always in a happy-go-lucky mood and will go out of his way for acts of kindness and justice. He is quite "innocent", in the sense that he rarely makes any references to sex or dark humor. Michael has vast knowledge in regards to computers and video games and primarily plays on PC. He tends to easily be distracted by anything cute tends to baby-talk animals, regardless of whether they are real or virtual. He is a pacifist and will only fight when it is necessary. Similarly to Amelia Ray, Michael can be quite naïve and is easily distracted. He is so lightweight that he is almost entirely unable to withstand large amounts of force and may be blown away. La Reverie Abilities Michael wields the Orange stone of La Reverie. His Hero Form is Captain Altruism and uses the Gauntlets of Justice as a weapon, punching as an attack. In or out of Hero Form, Michael can teleport with the snap of his fingers to up to a half mile away. In Hero Form, Michael has a foresight and intuition for potential danger and can use illusion spells. This includes shapeshifting. Along with the other squad members, Michael can also travel through fictional universes without altering the actual events of the stories. His familiar is the crow. Trivia * Michael has a pet cat named Hobbs.